Devorantem Cordium
by ShikabaneHime56
Summary: title means Devourer of Hearts. A short Halloween one-shot. No romance and maybe some unsavory scenes.


Hey hey! It ShikabaneHime56! I wanted to post a Halloween fan-fiction but I'm a day late. T_T ^_^;

So sorry about that! Anyway, this is the result of read 2 awesome stories by Hitsugi Zirkus! "Clockwork Circus" and "Charmed I'm Sure" are both for Pandora Hearts and are UBER-AWESOME! Its also where I got the urge to write something with a grotesque feel to it! Seriously though, you guys need to check it out!

So I hope you guys like this! I was writing this in my AP Chemistry class (instead of actually paying attention!)

* * *

The moonless sky served as his camouflage as he stared down at the figure moving through the crowd. He could practically feel the pulsing of the veins. He could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was mesmeric in its own right.

"That beautiful symphonic sound of blood pulsing …. so enchanting. It so good to hear because…. " He smiled and paused mid-crouch for dramatic effect.

"I'm absolutely starving!"

And with that statement hanging in the air, he began his predaceous descent on his helpless prey.

* * *

"Pure ecstasy" he purred as the last of the crimson liquid poured out from his victim. The pungent scent of death wafted through the passage way. He giggled at the still figure underneath him as it finally stopped wiggling. A clean cut across their chest and the dirty part was over.

As a ravenous hunger swirled through his system he impaled his long sharpened fingernails into the warm flesh of his victim's chest. He gripped the now still, softened organ and yanked with all his might. The scarlet organ came out with a sickening "pop' that resonated into the darkened alleyway.

The Heart.

His crowning jewel, the one thing that he had waited so patiently for. He stared at it longingly, as the blood inside slowly dripped down his arms. Normally he would be annoyed at ruining his shirt but his long-suffering had made his trepidation disappear.

A pang in his stomach snapped him out of his reverence. He opened his mouth wide and tentatively licked the organ. Finding the taste acceptable he shoved the whole hearts into his mouth greedily.

Chewing slowly, as if to ingrain the moment into his memory, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head.

Pure unadulterated euphoric pleasure rushed through his veins. He arched his back, tremors shooting up his spine. A maniacal laugh escaped his blood stained lips.

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he screeched tearing at the victim's chest, splashing bloody entrails across his own body. He reveled in the dank stench of metallic blood and death.

_A fiend out of hell._

* * *

Allen woke up to the irritating pop song being emitted by his clock radio.

"Damn" he muttered, stretching out his hand to silencing the annoying sound. Slowly rising, he stretched his stiff muscles, hearing the pop of his joints. He grimaced as a metallic taste attacked his taste buds. Looking down at his clothing he was shocked to see that his clothing was splattered with blood.

Allen cringed in disgust and getting up, he shuffled over to the bathroom to take a shower. For some reason he was more tired than he had been in a while. 'I feel like I was up all night.' He thought, trying to suppress a huge yawn.

After showering Allen checked the time,

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" He admonished himself. He started to frantically get dressed, grumbling curses for the entirety of it.

Allen grabbed his bag as he ran out his door. Hearing it slam behind his he dashed down the street, maneuvering through the crowded Vancouver sidewalk. He munched on his breakfast bar hungrily until a cluster of people caught his attention.

Yellow police tape lined an alley way, policemen walking back and forth. Allen caught on to the clamorous whispers of the spectators.

"Did you hear…?"

"Murderer…"

"No leads…"

"Missing hearts…"

Allen blanched at the last statement. An uneasy feeling settled in him and the metallic taste attached his mouth once again. He quickened his pace, wanting to get as far away from the gruesome scene.

"Who would do something so horrible? And it's so close to my home?" Allen thought as he boarded the bus hastily.

* * *

Allen sighed for the umpteenth time for the day as the teacher droned on with a passionless voice. This was, sadly, what Allen's life was made up of. These melancholic days that seemed to stretch endlessly. The fatigue seemed to catch up to him and he felt his head hit the desk.

_A maniacal laugh resonated around him. He could see a dark alleyway covered in blood, a figure at his feet, seemingly the source of the blood. Upon closure inspecting he saw that there was a deep slash across his chest, the organs ripped out from a whole that seemed to have been dug out. The carnage was too horrific for words. Allen felt his stomach drop and an intense wave of nausea hit him. He wanted to run but his feet felt like lead. It all felt so real, as if he had seen all this, lived all of this. Allen was confused. What was this memory? _

Final the bell rang, and a boisterous cheer went up from the classroom inhabitants as they rushed out. This was enough to wake Allen from his nightmare.

Slightly groggy but happy to be out Allen began to pack up his books silently. When he was heading out the door a voice speech from behind him.

"Allen! Buddy, can you believe how boring class was?"

Allen turned around and was greeted by the sight of his red-headed best friend, Lavi, and his two other friends Lenalee and Kanda.

Lenalee, a Chinese girl with pigtails, giggled at the red heads antics while Kanda, the brooding long-haired Japanese man, growled lowly.

"Stupid rabbit, maybe if you paid attention you would learn something"

"Aww Yuu! Are you concerned about my edumacation?" Lavi joked as Kanda took a punch at him.

"Shut up!"

Lenalee sighed in exhaustion, all too accustomed to the intense bickering. Allen gave her a pat on the shoulder in understanding and she smiled.

"So Allen, we are all going to the library for some studying. Do you wanna go?" Lavi questioned with his eyes bright at the possibility of some friendship bonding.

Allen smiled, though he was physically exhausted, he didn't want to disappoint the red-head

"Sure, I guess I can squeeze you in"

"Great let's go!"

* * *

Allen stumbled down the library step, a strange feeling creeping down his spine. His vision was blurring, threatening to dump him into unconsciousness. He could feel the darkness clawing, trying to drag him down into the abyss. A voice seemed to call out to him, telling him to give in.

"Damn it, I need to get home before…"

And with that Allen's world went dark.

* * *

The figure looked down from his usual perch on the building. His hunger for hearts had come back with a vendetta tenfold, much sooner than it was supposed to.

"Aw well, I'm not complaining"

And he wasn't, because he had long since accepted the way he was.

A cannibal with a specific appetite.

His hair was harsh silver in the moonlight as he finally spotted a victim, a young boy ripe for the picking. He was staggering through the crowd, bumping into others.

"He is perfect". A feral grin stretched across his face as he descended on his prey.

* * *

Allen felt cold and damp. He could feel his conscious slowly return and he struggled to open his eyes.

"Awwh, are you trying to wake up? It would be easier if you kept playing dead!" a voice sounded above him.

Allen snapped up in surprise, causing his head to spin. When his vision steadied he was graced with the sight of a dark figure standing over him.

"How did I get here?"

"I saw you, stumbling through the crowd. When I approached you I saw that you were not conscious. Almost like you were possessed." It chuckled darkly.

"Who are you?" Allen questioned tentatively. The figure said nothing.

"Are you the murder everyone is talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me, little boy? Didn't you see me last night? You were there!"

Allen gaped in silent shock. His mind was reeling with the idea that he had witnessed a murder. 'Why don't I remember?' he though viciously

Confusion must have been clearly written on his face because the figure answered.

"Maybe I can jog your memory"

The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the luminescence. Allen gasped and stuttered "I-II remember you! You're…"

And with that the figure pounced, nails at the ready to rip out a heart.

_A true fiend out of hell._

* * *

Well that's it! I'll just end it there. I tried to make the plot clear but if you didn't understand...I was trying to make you think that Allen was the murderer but then twist at the end and make it so he wasn't! Sorry if I'm a bad horror writing! If there are any grammatical errors you can message me! I tried to have my parents review it but my dad wouldn't stop talking. Then he gave me a speech about writings! It was soo not worth it!

Review please!


End file.
